Chapter 38: The Lord of Puppets
Tower of Tarqaron, Rooftop As the group arrives at the roof, they feel an immense force. Dante recognizes it as power from the demon world; one sealed off by his father, the Demon Knight Sparda. Just then, Rikiya points up to the sky. They see the sky ripping apart and see the demon world connected to this one. Yuri explains that he and his friends fought off the Adephagos here, a great cataclysm from ancient times. The merging is happening quickly, and the force is flowing over to the demon world and they need to get up there. Dante suggests syncing his power to get up there, as he once did at the Temen-ni-gru. He asks that Demitri, Morrigan, and Valkyrie unleash their power to get up there as well as Mii's new power with the help of Estelle and Kaguya. Lost Souls Nirvana As they enter the demon world, they notice that it doesn't seem very demonic but they couldn't afford to stay here for long. They see a gate and believe that Jedah is beyond there, and deeper in is what the demon world is truly like. Just then, KOS-MOS detects a spatial distortion nearby, and who should appear but Seth! He calls up some BOWs, and gives his compliments to the BSAA agents for defeating Nemesis. He explains that Rifts are opening up all over Japan and the source is coming from underneath Mii's mansion. He also brings out Dural and the mass produced version as well, since he detects energy coming from the door ahead. Morrigan felt a surge in force from beyond the door, and the group speculate that it's Jedah's doing. Jin suggests that Dante take half of the group with him to face Jedah, since something bad is about to happen. With half the team through the portal, the others prepare to take down Seth once and for all! Alisa B. detects someone else coming in, and that someone is Dokugozu and Dokumezu. It turns out that they fell for Riemsianne's spell, which also explains why her monsters are with them as well. It seems that she's headed to where Jedah is and now they've got more to worry about and decide to take care of this fast. T-elos gets a reading that more are on their way; more Morolians that is. They brought along a Coco*Tapioca as well, and in order to gain info KOS-MOS suggests knocking out the demon brothers. After Dokumezu gets reigned in, he explains about a rift in Den'en Chofu and discovered it was under Koryuji manor. He then leaves the battle. After defeating the dancing mech, Xiaoyu's a little worried about dragging Earth into a war. But Ulala says the Morolians don't mind it that much, so everything should be fine...probably. Dokugozu snaps out of the trance, and tells the group that Riemsianne is up ahead with the other demon lords. Since Jedah and Riemsianne are there, it should be no surprise that Astaroth would be there as well. He heads back to try and take back Ouma. Seth finally falls, saying that he is not "that man's" replacement body. Jin says that hopefully this will be the first step in dismantling S.I.N. (that leaves Shadowloo, but that will take more time). Dural is finally destroyed, and now no one can ever use it again. But Pai thinks it's only a mass produced model and not the "real" one. She thinks of reporting back to "him" about this after the battle. With all the enemies eliminated, the group proceeds through the door...or that was the plan, until more demons show up. Not wanting to get attacked from behind, they decide to attack them before rejoining with the others. Party Members Chun-Li & Morrigan Juri Akira & Pai Bahn Reiji & Xiaomu Saya Kite & BlackRose Tron & Servbots Ryu & Ken Batsu Haken & Kaguya Ulala Yuri & Estelle Flynn Jin & Xiaoyu Heihachi KOS-MOS & T-elos Alisa B. X & Zero Bruno Enemies Seth (Boss) Equipment Drop: Tanden Engine V-Dural (Boss) V-Dural (Statue) x3 Sin Scissors x7 Hell Pride x2 Hell Wrath x3 Bloody Mari x2 Marionette (Purple) x2 Marionette (Green) x3 Tyrant T-002 x2 Super Tyrant x3 Dokugozu (Boss) Equipment Drop: Gargoyle Dokumezu (Boss) Equipment Drop: Sword of Shiranui Coco*Tapioca (Boss) Equipment Drop: Space Electric Guitar Master Medusa x4 Dark Stalker x3 Dark Serpent x3 Purple Morolian x2 Yellow Morolian x2 Blue Morolian x2 Trivia *The Temen-ni-gru is a tower which connects the human and demon worlds and was the main area of Devil May Cry 3. Dante used his power with Lady's blood in order to enter the sealed world once before. *The stone slabs each represent a boss enemy that Dante has defeated and they were to be defeated once more in order for Dante to proceed deeper inside. *Shadowloo is a criminal organization masterminded by M. Bison (Vega), the main antagonist of the Street Fighter series. *The title of the chapter is a reference to one of Seth's aliases. Haken even calls Seth the "Puppet Master" in this chapter. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter